Within Your Grasp
by SpiritPhotomosaic777
Summary: The Uchiha took in the orphaned and beaten blonde. But will the boys form more than a friendship? YAOI WARNING! SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The city seemed dead. Neither sounds nor lights were present. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say this were a ghost town, _he mused. It might as well have been. Not a sign of inhabitance. He hadn't seen a single being. Not since that gang...

He pushed aside those memories of earlier that night. The sheer brutality... Well, that wasn't important, he decided. What was important was finding someone who could help him. He had been running for what had seemed hours and was losing blood at an alarming rate. Although he was tired and every inch of his body ached, he couldn't stop. _Run. Run to safety._ Her voice soothed him, took away the pain. _Don't worry mom. I'll make it._ He hoped he could keep this promise, unlike many others.

He gave out a scream as his body collided with another's. He sensed they were falling and he passed out, feeling defeated, on the taller of the two's body.

He woke up with a sudden jolt, tearing a hand from his arm. Frantically he searched the room, noting he was alone. Aside from that is the cutie that was sitting less than a foot away. Feeling a blush coloring his cheeks, the blonde buried his head into the nearest pillow. Sensing something different about his surroundings, he turned to his side, locking eyes with the raven-haired god.

"W-where..." His throat was dry and scratchy and speaking hurt. "Where am I..?" He finally managed. The other boy looked at him. No, he stared, making Naruto feel even more uncomfortable than before.

"My place," he shrugged, as if bringing home bleeding strangers was a daily activity.

"Oh." The blonde stared down at the bed, noticing his shirt wasn't his own. It was black and smelled freshly washed. A panicked expression came across his face. The dark-haired boy seemed to read his mind.

"Its okay," he laughed. "I only changed your shirt and bandaged your wounds. I did nothing to your pants." He paused to smirk. "Although, you _were_ out cold and showed no signs of waking up for a while. I could've..." Seeing the shocked expression on the blonde's face he decided not to continue. "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for helping me. I mean, I had been running for blocks and I hadn't seen one person. Not even an animal or bug. I don't know how I did it. But thank goodness I found you!! I wouldn't have—"

"Shh!" Naruto stared, obviously flabbergasted and Sasuke saw he needed to clarify the interruption. "Naruto, go back to sleep. Give yourself time to regain your energy before you dive into stories. 'Kay?"

"Ohh uh... okay." He nestled back into the sheets, smiling at the taller boy. Naruto mumbled a barely audible "Thank you" before dozing off into his slumber. Looking at the sleeping, helpless figure on the bed, Sasuke smiled. He stood to leave. Feeling a slight yet noticeable tug on his shirt, the Uchiha turned, facing the sleeping boy.

"Mom... Don't... Don't leave me..." Naruto's words confused Sasuke. "Please," he begged with a silent whisper. "I didn't... I didn't do... anything..."

His words and heartbroken expression pained the Uchiha. He carefully moved the boy's body so there was enough room on the bed for both of them. He felt another tug on his shirt and suddenly, the two were peacefully asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke was awakened by loud clangs and crashes. He turned to his side wanting to see if the Uzumaki boy had heard them as well. He wasn't in the bed. The Uchiha's mind raced. _Shit! I bet that blonde twerp is freaking robbing me. That little—when I get my hands on him I will—_

"Sasuke-kun!! You're awake!!" The loud greeting made it impossible for Sasuke to think.

But what was Naruto doing in the kitchen with the lights off? _At five AM,_ he grimaced inwardly. Uchihas may have been known for starting the day early, but this Uchiha was determined to sleep until noon. Why didn't the whiskered boy let him sleep late a Saturday?!

The kitchen light flicked on and Sasuke gazed upon a table of food. "But… What the…?"

"I made you breakfast!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke who was now drooling. He figured it had been years since food had appeared without him needing to lift a finger. For one thing he _did_ live alone in this place. It made Naruto wonder if he wasn't on good terms with family members. _Or maybe he doesn't have any..._ Naruto cringed at the thought as he turned back to the stove.

"But what I don't understand is why. You know you didn't have to do that." Not that Sasuke wasn't grateful; he'd be a fool if that were true. But the 17 year old had grown accustomed to skipping breakfast and occasionally lunch. He laughed. "You look tired. Come sit down at the table and eat. Hell, you _were_ the one who made all this."

"Thanks…" He grinned. Naruto already had a mouthful of waffles in his mouth before he even sat down. _Good thing I made a lot of food,_ he thought._ I'm not sure how big of an appetite he has, but boy am I starved!_ Within minutes the teens had manage to scarf down every crumb in front of them.

Stretching, Sasuke started taking dishes to the sink. Naruto followed closely behind with utensils and glasses. Washing them had been simple enough. Naruto washed while Sasuke dried them off and placed them in the correct cabinet or drawer, cutting down on time.

When it was over, Naruto sheepishly smiled at Sasuke. "Umm… Sasu-kun. I kinda… Uhm… I kinda used all the food in the pantry this morning." He paused to look at his host's expression. He stared down at his feet once he realized Sasuke was matching his stare.

"Come on." He took Naruto's hand in his own and dragged him up to his bedroom.

"Uhh... Sasu-kun…?" The blonde was confused. Why had Sasuke brought him back to the bedroom.

Sasuke's replies were muffled as he searched the dresser. After a few minutes he had found what he was looking for. "Here," he said, tossing fresh clothing at his guest. "Get changed, we're going out."

Several minutes later the two were walking down the street towards the plaza. _Why does it feel like I've been here before? I don't even live in this city!_ Nonetheless, Naruto was baffled. It was so alive, full of people running errands and children playing. It made him the happiest he had been in a while. You could read from his expression that he was amazed.

They passed so many different stores. It was quite obvious that Sasuke was giving him the scenic route. Then it hit him. Why the square had seemed so familiar. A feeling of déjà vu washed over him as his mind told him to run. _Why aren't I running?! Why won't my legs move?!,_ he frantically screamed to his mind. He was on the verge of having an emotional meltdown. He _had_ to get away. _Sasuke…He can't see me… like this… He'll… He'll leave me if he did…Like mom!_ He ran. He wasn't sure how he had made his legs carry him away. But he did it. He had left before Sasuke could do the same.

Sasuke stared at his back as he ran. Chasing down the blonde was the only way to know what happened. So he ran after him. Several minutes of running made Sasuke feel he was on a wild goose chase. That is, until he saw a familiar blonde curled into a ball at the heart of the city. The fountain. Hearing the boy cry made Sasuke's stomach twist and knot up._ What happened back then? Why did he come here?_

Naruto continued his sobs with the occasional cough. He had run here for one reason. Ironically it was the same reason he had been beaten by the gang. _Mom…_ His mind wouldn't let him forget that day. He had been young but it felt like yesterday to him.

The confused Uchiha intervened when Naruto started pounding his fist into the ground. He scooped the crying figure into his arms and held him close. Closer to him than he remembered his family or friends had been. He rocked the boy in his arms in an effort to calm him. Naruto's sobs slowed down until he had stopped. By now the front of Sasuke's shirt was wet from the tears but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Naruto.

He carried the boy back to his house. By the time he had reached the alley leading to the property, his blonde friend was long asleep. He continued to haul the boy until they reached the couch. The blonde was set down gingerly upon it and was soon covered in a quilt. Although he should be warm, Naruto shivered. "Better get another quilt," the raven-haired one spoke before heading to the linen closet.

Naruto flung himself off the couch. He wasn't sure what time it was but he was fairly certain the sun hadn't risen. And, although he couldn't see in the poorly lit room, he knew he hadn't hit the floor during the fall. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and felt his body rise and fall. As if he was laying on a person. _Shit!!_ His mind rushed through the possibilities. _Sasuke. It _must_ be Sasuke. Who else could it be?_

Sasuke felt something on top of him. And whatever it was had its leg between his and its face on his stomach. _Naruto,_ he figured. _But what is he doing?_ Then there was nothing. No extra weight pushing on his body. He saw the boy trembling on the chair. He sighed, "Naruto-kun. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." And the boy's eyes wandered off, searching the room. This would be an interesting night. The Uchiha was clad in a black shirt and lime green boxers and walking towards him. At least he was pretty sure it was li—_walking towards him!?_ Naruto's mind was still trying to grasp why he hadn't been hit for falling on him.

Sasuke hugged him, pulling their bodies together. He felt Naruto and Naruto felt him. He mentally laughed. Whoever thought that Sasuke Uchiha—the same Sasuke who wouldn't let his own _mother_ hug him—would be holding someone like this?

Naruto became uncomfortable. He wasn't used to guys, or girls for that matter, hug him in such a manner or at all. A blush crept up his face, giving his cheeks a pinkish tint. _What do I do? What should I do?_ His mind was definitely in a vice. So he did the only thing I figured normal. He hugged back.

Sasuke smirked. Perfect. He made himself fall backwards dragging the blonde with him. He twisted his body so that when their bodies collided with the couch cushions he was on top. The blonde's expression, no matter how distorted from the absence of light, showed he was confused and startled.

Once he realized he was okay, he laughed. "Sasu-kuuuuuun." He wanted to annoy his tackler. There was no way they were going to sleep like this. Even if he wanted to.

"Naru-chan," he said with a mocking tone. "Go back to sleep. Seeing as how you woke me up, I feel I have the authority now to lay on top of you."

"But Sasuke." Was that a tinge of whining in his voice now? "I didn't mean to wake y—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke kissed him. Sure it was a spur of the moment kind of thing but it was refreshing. Never in Naruto's 16 years of existence had anyone ever love him in more than the platonic way few others had. So, much like with the hug, he returned the kiss full force.

His tongue was in the taller boy's mouth before he could even try. Naruto liked how Sasuke tasted. How he felt with his weight pushing down on him. It made him forget about the other day in the plaza. Sasuke pulled away from him, taking his pain, as well as his saliva, with him.

He leaned closer to the blonde's ear. "Now will you go to sleep?" The whisper was faint but the request was strong. There was no way the younger one could say no now. Not after what he had just done.

Naruto simply nodded in response. He knew the Uchiha would see his answer. Blushing tremendously, Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke's cheek before sinking back into dreams. Even with Sasuke laying on him, he was cold. As if reading his mind, Sasuke gathered the quilt and spread it over them before falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Ha ha ha!! I _somehow_ got this chapter out before midnight. Meaning it was submitted on the right day -happy dance- It would've been up sooner but today was busier than I expected -- Oh well, enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Naru-saaaan, wake uuuuup," he sang to the sleeping boy. He still tried to wrap his mind around how he was awake before the chef. Sasuke continuously called the boy's name as if he were singing, but to no prevail. The blonde still wouldn't wake up. _Well, after what he did yesterday, I'm not surprised he's tired._

"Well, Naruto, just because you aren't awake doesn't mean I can't eat." He stalked into the kitchen hoping the one sleeping would somehow wake up and follow him. _I don't want to make my own breakfast,_ he whined in his thoughts. He didn't usually get this spoiled. Well, at least not this fast. And even though it was only one meal, he was feeling quite pampered already. _I shouldn't be like this. I mean, he could decide to leave me at any time. _Thinking that made the Uchiha oddly depressed.

The 17 year old searched the entire kitchen for breakfast. There was nothing. _Oh right…_ He remembered the previous morning. Naruto had made him breakfast, using all of the food. They went to get more but. _Well,_ he wanted those memories gone forever. He never wanted to see Naruto like that again. _I guess I can leave him here while I go to the market. He wouldn't mind as long as I came back… Right?_

Sasuke locked up the house, leaving his sleeping beauty behind on the couch. Stepping out into the bitter winter air cleared his mind. Once he got over the sudden euphoria, the freezing temperatures threatened his bodies. He sprinted towards the plaza. For one thing, Sasuke wasn't very keen on the thought of his veins freezing and turning him into a popsicle. But more importantly he wanted to get back before Naruto thought he had run out on him.

There wasn't much of a crowd today. Most people were at church or inside avoiding the cold. _I should be inside with him. But I can't just turn back now; I'm already at the shop. Besides, he'll be fine for a few minutes _and_ he's asleep._

The door creaked open hitting the bell. A man with graying hair emerged from the depths of the store, catering to Sasuke's requests. They were simple enough; every weekend he came in here with the same list. Kakashi, the manager who always helped him, knew what he needed like the back of his hand.

* * *

The blonde yawned, sweeping his legs over the couch and planting his feet firmly on the cold cement. Looking around the room, stretching his arms, he noticed the various forms of home décor Sasuke had chosen. Over the fireplace was a stuffed moose head that looked like it was protecting something. _Maybe the room isn't telling me something…_ Simple yet elegant mirrors had their place on either side of the moose. The right one was rectangular and took up that entire side of the wall. The other one was circular and had a diameter of at least 5 feet, if not more. Cracks ran throughout it making Naruto feel it was being held together by glue. 

He continued his unguided tour around the lavish area. Every crack in the wall had been stared at by him at least twice. Letting his eyes wander he began to feel more at home; more relaxed than he had been in a while. There were some paintings of a boy. Not a lot though, just one or two. He looked to be about 3 in the first one and seemed happy enough. In the second one he was at least 9 and wore a grimace on his face. _Is that…? No, it can't be a young Sasu-kun. Can it?_ Naruto gazed down at the coffee table, averting his eyes from the staring portraits. There were a couple of magazines and a note. Wait a _note_? And it was addressed to him as well! _But why is it addressed to me?_

The blonde stared at the writing, immediately noticing how crisp and clean the hand was. It could put even Iruka-san's perfect script to shame. Every stroke was precise and aligned with the next. Neither smudge nor error was tainting the paper. _Isn't there _something_ he can't do perfectly?!_

_Naru-chan,_

_I've gone to the store to get food and other things I need for the house. I should be back soon, so don't panic when you find I'm not home. Feel free to look around the house. Get a feel for it and stuff. The backyard is huge and I have a dog in a pen out there. If you want to, get him out and play with him, I'm sure he'd love the attention. Dog treats are on the ledge by his pen, he loves showing off for strangers and earning them. There's some food in the 'fridge in case I'm not back before lunch time. _

_Love you,_

_Sasuke U._

He was love-stricken by the older boy. He'd have to thank him for leaving such a sincere note. Gingerly the love-esque note was folded and placed neatly in his pocket. _I wonder what kind of dog Sasu-kun has. I bet its big and fierce…_ The shock on his face was at its highest possible level. The dog in the enormous pen, which must've been meant for some type of guard was, was occupied by a small, fluffy Pomeranian. _You're kidding me. _This_ is Sasuke's dog?! I thought he would've had like, a Doberman or a Bull Mastiff. But a Pomeranian?! It's so cute and fluffy and… and… Oh! I can't take it!!_ Taking the dog in his arms, hefell on his back and cuddled it. The puppy, whose name tag solely read "Mufasa", licked his face wildly, tail wagging and pupils huge. He held a bone shaped treat some centimeters away from the dog's snout and Mufasa viciously ambushed it.

* * *

Sasuke, arms full of bags from the plaza, fiddled with the door several minutes before swinging it open. "Naruto! Come help me with my purchases!" There was no answer. Walking past the coffee table he noticed the note was missing. Smirking, he realized where his blonde ran off to. It was some time around 6 PM when Sasuke walked through his backyard towards the pen. He saw a disarrayed mop of blonde hair on the ground and recognized it instantly. The blonde was sprawled out on his back with Mufasa sleeping calmly, curled into a ball, on his chest. "Hey Mufasa," the Uchiha whispered to the puppy. "Watching over my Naru-chan for me?" The dog squeaked in reply, stretching her legs to Naruto's expressionless face. "Good girl. Good, good girl." He cooed at the dog some more before placing her back in the pen. He let out a sigh. _Looks like I have to carry him again._ Not that he minded. It just seemed that when the boy fell asleep, he was out cold. 

Naruto's eyelids flickered as he was being picked up. He caught a whiff of his carrier's scent and knew it was Sasuke. Plus, nobody else bothered touching Naruto when he slept. The last thing he remembered was being stripped of his shirt and tucked into a warm, comfy king sized bed. An arm draped over his mid-section and another found its place behind his head while a face rested against his warm cheek. But the blonde was asleep when Sasuke pressed his cold lips against his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry this was late .-.;; I haven't exactly been feeling good lately and needed a break from typing. I made this chapter a little more _mature_(?) than my previous ones .-.;; Either way, read it and tell me what you think! Whether you hate it or love it, I'd like to hear what I did wrong/right :3 Enjoy

**P.S.** - This chapter and more to come has/will have ItaShika. Don't ask where it came from, I just needed a filler crack pairing

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The blonde rolled over to face the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. It was his right? Technically it was seeing as how he practically moved in with Sasuke. _Wait, that's not my nightstand. What the hell?_ His nightstand was there, just blocked for the moment. _By…_ Upon realizing he wasn't alone in the bed, Naruto freaked out. His legs frantically kicked at the blanket that was intricately wrapped around them while he thrashed his arms wildly about his face.

The Uchiha groaned as he rolled over to face the fool who woke him up. "Naruto," the calm yet stern voice called. This was his 'you woke me up this better be important' tone and it stopped Naruto's manic fidgeting. "Naruto, what have I told you about waking me up before I myself choose to wake up?" His glaring eyes penetrated the blonde's expression; noticing the boy's reaction to the tone he decided it would come in handy in the not-so-distant future.

He was speechless. The Uchiha had startled him, yes, but right now it seemed as if that had just been a dream. Staring into the older one's eyes made everything else simply disappear. "Sa-Sasuke, I... ehh…" He was at a loss of words. _Shit, I'm making a complete fool of myself! I do that all the time but in front of Sasu-kun!?_ Quickly, he leaned into Sasuke until their foreheads met.

To the raven, the distance to Naruto's lips was too far away to bear. And, before he had a chance to close that gap, Naruto was on top of him, kissing him madly. For a split second he was taken aback, but returned the kiss. His, however, overpowered the blonde's. He was more dominant and both knew it and showing that dominance was like a sport to him. _Maybe Uzumaki will give into me like he has before. Although, that wouldn't be much fun for me now would it?_

Naruto caught a glint in Sasuke's eye that told him he liked competition. And what could be more fun than fighting for the highest rank with your lover? _Is that what we are? We're lovers now…?_ To be honest, the blue-eyed boy didn't really care. As long as Sasuke only had eyes for him, he was fine.

The young Uchiha flinched as his arms were forced to either side of him. _What is he doing?_ They were still kissing, but Naruto's hands were wandering all over Sasuke's body. Traveling over his chest and brushing along down his spine. Naruto hit a sensitive spot on his back and Sasuke's body arched upward in response, sending his lower body to collide with the blonde's. The kiss was broken by a sudden laughter from his blonde.

Still laughing the blonde unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt until the raven's creamy pale torso was fully exposed. To Naruto it was a haven just calling his name, for his delicate touch. Naruto accepted the invitation and let his soft pink touch travel up and down Sasuke's torso.

His moans were soft and could easily not have been heard. After several minutes of allowing Naruto to be in control, Sasuke decided it was about time he took over. He grabbed the blonde's waist and reversed their positions in one fluid motion. It took the blonde by surprise and he let out a soft squeak at the change. Sasuke needed to see the golden skin that was Naruto's chest. Deciding the blonde would take too long, he ripped off the borrowed shirt. He started kissing right above the elastic waistband of Naruto's boxers and kept traveling north.

He bit his bottom lip, suppressing the urge to scream at Sasuke. _He's torturing me. I won't be able to take this much longer._ His thoughts only pushed his mind closer to edge. Several times his body flinched under Sasuke's mouth, causing a smirk to break across the other's face. In the moonlight, both bodies seemed to glow. Naruto turned to the clock as Sasuke's attacks got stronger and swifter. _1:25 AM…This is gonna be a long night._ He turned his attention back to Sasuke who was now biting into the flesh of his abdomen. "S-Sasu-kun…"

The soft, rose petal voice made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. He rested his chin on the blonde's lower torso stared up at his wondering face. This stomach flipped while his mind went on a roller coaster of thoughts. The boy was so… _Adorable,_ he thought. _And he's… mine…_ The latter made a furious stream of blood rush to his head, staining his cheeks dark pink. He buried his face in Naruto's skin and stayed there. He loved how the warm flesh felt against his cold being.

"Sasuke-kun… I was, uhh, wondering…" By the face he now wore anyone could see that Naruto was embarrassed by the situation. No matter how true this was, he still needed every second of the current event. It made his heart beat slower while his blood rushed faster. The feeling was odd and new to him, but took his emptiness in the pit of his stomach away. The young blonde wanted the moment of euphoria to last for all of eternity. "CanIhavemilk?!"

An eyebrow was raised at the blonde's flurry of words. On the inside, he was shocked. Did the boy seriously know what he was asking of him? He smirked, lowering his head on the blonde's leg. "Now, now Naruto. Where's the fun part in that for me?" _This will by far be the most fun I've had in years,_ he laughing inwardly.

Several hours and many horribly tasteless sex puns later, the two were left huddled under the blanket for warmth, both too tired to gather the clothes that were so aimlessly flung to the other side of the room in the rush. The door opened with a creak and two drunken men entered, their arms strung over the other's body. Sasuke yelled and the taller, long haired man stared. Obviously, he was too drunk to comprehend who was in the room. Sasuke tied one of the blankets around his waist and pushed the intruders out the door. Locking the door, he threw Naruto his clothes and dressed.

"ITACHI!" The yell made the long haired man look up from the brunette. Sasuke was furious at his brother. How _dare_ he walk into _his_ home unannounced and certainly not wanted. What did the 22 year old want from him this time? "Weasel, what the hell do you want? I was…" He paused slightly, glancing from Naruto to the interruption. "Busy."

"'Sokay 'Su-kn." His weary eyes turned to Shikamaru. Smiling, Itachi fell forward inadvertently pinning the young Nara to the couch.

"'Tachiii." The brunette wailed before pushing the lifeless body off. Itachi hit the floor with a loud thud. Shikamaru stared at him for several minutes before taking the man in his arms. "'rry..."

A heavy sigh parted Sasuke's cold lips. "Its okay, Shika. Next time, knock before you come in for your own little games." Although the Nara was intoxicated, he was one of the smartest in the town, and that was including all of the council members. Sasuke knew the message would be remembered later on.

"So… Now what?" The blonde seemed confused about the entire ordeal. His ocean blue eyes sought answers in the coal black ones that he knew weren't there. Sighing, he took a hold of Sasuke's wrist and ran to a room the raven hadn't been in for years. Grinning, he proudly explained everything he had in it.

"N-Naruto… When did you do this? I don't remember you ever the leaving the hou—"

"Remember that day I made you breakfast?" The interruption was unexpected yet welcomed.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" That was the day he had been fed the greatest meal he had ever tasted. However, Sasuke didn't see how that day fit in to the equation.

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head and grinned widely. "Before I made that food, I kinda went back to my place and brought my stuff here."

The Uchiha's jaw dropped to the floor. "By yourself?" He _had_ to have help with this. There was no way a single person could bring this much into a room upstairs without making a noise. The walls were covered in posters and pictures while the floor couldn't be seen. A television set had been installed and several different game systems were hooked up to it, covering that area in wires and controllers. In the far corner by the bed, books and magazines were piled from the floor to the ceiling. Sasuke also noted that the lighting was different than another room in the house. The window was covered by a 'Lion King' bed sheet, giving the room its oddly lit appearance.

"Of course I did this by myself!" The whiskered-cheeked boy was extremely proud of this. "It's not like I know anyone well enough to bring them to both my house, not to mention yours!" He had a point. Sasuke hated nothing more than when strangers came into his home. _Especially_ if he was asleep and a certain blonde was awake.

Sasuke suddenly tackled the blonde onto the bed and tickled him. The boy was sent into a fury of laughing that led to tears. He whined and wailed for it to stop, thrashing about on his bed. "Aw, giving up already?" The Uchiha's whispers were swift and soft. "I wanted it to be more of…," he leaned closer to Naruto's ear. "…A challenge."

"A challenge, eh? Okay, bring it on Sasu-kun." With that, the blonde grabbed the raven's arms, and pushed him onto the floor. "Here's the challenge: if you stop to laugh, I win and get to sleep in your bed for two weeks. If you don't then you get to do whatever you want." His eyes glistened in the odd lighting. In a way, it made them more addictive than Naruto could ever imagine.

"Deal." A split second after that, Naruto's tongue found its place in Sasuke's mouth while his hands moved along Sasuke's torso. _There is_ no_ way I'm losing to him. I just can't laugh. But he's freaking tickling me! I can't lose to him! I won't._ His lips faltered but he hadn't broken the kiss yet…

Naruto could tell he was determined to withstand his attack. _I wonder how long it will take for my Sasu-kun to realize that if he wants to win he should tickle back?_

The couple rolled on the floor, tickling one another madly. Somehow, after several minutes, Sasuke figured he was supposed to tickle back. So he did. They eventually stopped, with neither being the winner. "Looks like… neither of… us… won…," he sighed between tired breaths.

"Yeah," he agreed with exhaustion tainting his sound. Naruto inched his way to the bed and under the covers, beckoning Sasuke to a spot next to him. The other complied, taking his place above the sheets. He watched as Naruto's eyes flickered and fell, he was finally asleep.

_Now what?_ Taking the remote, he flipped on the television. After channel surfing for some time, he decided to watch 'A Haunting' even though he had already seen the episode now playing. After half an hour, he clicked off the television and stalked into his room, making sure not to produce a sound that would awaken the blonde. The blankets on his bed were cold and he liked how they cooled him down. The last thing he saw was Naruto's wide-eyed face in his dreams before his mind sunk into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Haha. I wanted this to be longer, but that might've killed not only your eyes but my creativity as well. D; Sad, I know, I know. This chapter tok me two days to type, mainly because I procrastinated. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ugh..." It had been a week since the blonde had been kicked out of the Uchiha's estate. Shouldn't he be over him by now? "Apparently not…" He kicked the boy out. If it hadn't been for that argument… "If I hadn't gone to Itachi's that night; hadn't taken that way home. If I hadn't—"

"If you hadn't kicked him out," the man interrupted. Itachi seemed to have a way of appearing at random intervals throughout the week. One could never be too certain when the lively 22 year old would grace you with his presence. Nonetheless, Sasuke was somewhat relieved by his brother visiting. No matter how much of a grudge they held for one another, talking was still welcomed by both parties.

"I know Ita, I know." His voice was tinged with hatred for his actions. He regretted forcing his energetic source of happiness out of the house. Naruto had simply caught Sasuke in the middle of one of his bad moments. He had gotten in the way. But that was no reason for his manic behavior towards the boy.

"You know, Sasuke, it has taken me years to find someone like Shika. I went through so many, guys and chicks, to find one I could stay with for more than a week."

"What's your point?" His brother's way of addressing problems had always been different than Sasuke's. Not that it bothered him. In fact, he welcomed his brother's thoughts and solutions. But the way he had reached his conclusion, the thinking process he went through, simply confused Sasuke. Ever since he was a little kid it seemed as if Itachi had been telling him answers in riddles. The pieces were there, he just had to fit them together to fully understand the meaning.

"My point is quite simple, really. All your life you have had people throw themselves at you. And you have declined every single one of them, not even bothering to give them a chance. And here you find a blonde boy your age that you accept as more than an acquaintance and he gets thrown out like trash. How dare you."

Sasuke's mouth hung open at his brother's words. Apparently, it was possible for Itachi to have thoughts relevant to his life. He was about to say something when Itachi stopped him. "No little brother. Hear me out before you object, okay? I've been thinking hard about this since I heard the news. You need to hear this." He paused to find the right words, not that he cared if they ticked off the younger one. "You had the perfect one for you here, living with you. Here within your grasp, in the palms of your hands. And you have the nerve to kick him to the curb. After all the happiness he gave you. He couldn't care less if you were a maniacal and sadistic serial killer. As long as you were you, he'd be fine with anything. And you send him away as soon as you go into one of your crazy tantrums."

The younger one's coal black eyes searched his brother's face for forgiveness. He knew he wouldn't get it but for some reason he tried. And all of the sudden Sasuke felt like he was a child again. He felt so fragile and immature studying the feral look of his brother. Itachi had dark rings under his eyes from countless consecutive nights without sleep. The sclera of his eyes was red from broken capillaries, making his skin seem paler than usual.

Sasuke ran out of the living room and into the road. He sprinted to the plaza. _You can't give up on him. Go to him, Sasuke. He needs you to be you and to not be abandoned. _His brother's words drilled into his mind, forcing his legs to move faster until he felt his feet were going to be worn down to the bone. "How could I be that stupid?!" The venom in his tone, the pure anger behind his words, made him feel dead inside. He wouldn't quit on the blonde, he couldn't. Both of them needed the stability the other had to offer.

The plaza was empty. None of the shops were open. Well, it _was _nearing midnight but even the places open 24 hours a day were closed. Maybe there was a holiday that Sasuke wasn't aware of? _Possibly._ The area _had_ been received more rain fall than usual. Was a storm coming this way? _More likely than a holiday._ Either way, the plaza was completely deserted. Naruto wasn't even by his fountain, the one he was found at earlier. _Did he go home? No, he couldn't have. All of his stuff is still in that room. The room!_ If there were any form of communication from the blonde, it'd be in the room.

His body got a surge of adrenaline running back home. His blood pumped through his heart faster than it ever had. His thoughts, his soul, everything about him had the attention towards Uzumaki Naruto. That and nothing beside it. The pain coursing through every muscle was over looked entirely. The thought of what was in store for tomorrow hadn't even brushed his mind.

The front door flung open, revealing a not-too-pleased 17 year old Uchiha. Shikamaru looked up from Itachi's drunken face, staring at him in a state of confusion. "Looking for someone?" Although it sounded like a question, Sasuke knew the brunette was aware of what he was doing. Looking for Naruto; Itachi must have told him about their 'talk'. "There's a note in that room. I didn't read it but it was signed by that boy. I'm guessing it's important."

Sasuke's heart stopped. Naruto _had_ left a note. He rushed up the stairs, completely oblivious to the many steps he was tripping over. In his mind he saw his blonde sleeping on the bed. The image churned and twisted into him crying at the fountain base. That scene burst into a flurry of neon lights, phrases and quotes that matched his tone were dissolving in the background. Then, without a single warning, the lights shut off and the words were erased. A dim light shone on a boy no more than 6. His black hair was gelled in disarray with sharp spikes flowing like a waterfall over the pastel skin of his face. The wide, coal eyes stared through the strands and past the tears. In front of him, a boy with similar features and around the age of 11 stood staring. A smooth, gentle hand reached towards the boy's body.

At first, the boy was hesitant, not knowing whether he should reach for the hand or shrink back into the corner. Slowly, a delicate and small hand grabbed the slightly larger hand. The child was pulled to his feet in an instant and the taller boy held him close. The two progressively got older and became more distant, barely even looking at one another. The older boy started looking more and more transparent. The younger and more opaque boy started growing tears in his skin, revealing the gray and lifeless wall behind him. The older brother eventually disappeared and the younger remained with missing parts.

* * *

'_How _dare_ you behave like your brother?! How _could_ you?! How?!" The man was standing over the cowering boy with a belt held tightly in his hands. He stepped forward and the child inched back. "If you follow after that boy before you then you will be breaking the family! Do you want to be known as the youngest Uchiha who destroyed everything?! Do you?!" The man's voice was rising each second. The higher it rose, the more struggled the child's breathing became._

_The boy's mom entered the room and stood behind her husband. Her soft, loving eyes were burning a hole in the man's head but he didn't notice. All of the pent up anger was being channeled into glares aimed at the boy who was now on his knees crying. The mother stopped the man as he raised the belt to hit the boy across the back. 'Child, come with me,' was all she spoke before turning and leaving._

_The child followed close behind, careful not to get too close to his fuming father. His older brother stood outside the door and had heard everything that was said. Every plea and every accusation were overheard by him. And it was because of this he wore a sullen expression on his face. An 'I'm sorry, little brother' was whispered to the child before the older disappeared to the roof._

_His tears were wiped away by his mother who was crouched down to his eye level. 'Whenever your father gets like that, run to me. I don't care how angry he is at you or how much he yells. Just run to me and I promise I'll keep you safe.' There was doubt in the boy's eyes and his mother saw it easily._

'_Promise,' he whispered as she pulled him into a tight and warm embrace. She went to reply but fell forward instead. Her mouth hung open and a small stream of blood trickled down her chin and onto the floor. The boy crawled out from under her body and ran away from the murderer. He dared to turn back and saw his father standing over his mother's body with the shotgun he kept under his bed._

* * *

'You disappeared. You separated the family. Are you happy now? You destroyed everything your ancestors built up for you. Everything I have done for you boys has been crushed by your wanting to get away. Can you live with that weight on your shoulders for the rest of your life? Will a day pass by where you won't think about what happened? Will you ever find true bliss again? I hope you don't. In fact, I hope these words taint your very spirit. Uchiha Sasuke, I curse you with my dying breath and it will follow your conscious everywhere you go.'

* * *

A flash of orange burst into the picture and the punctures started to dissipate and new, rich skin flourished in their places. The blonde boy next to the new younger brother brightened the room. The walls no longer looked ancient and decrepit. Now strokes of bright and randomized colors gave the room a sense of passion. The older boy was back in the picture, standing watch over his younger brother and the new kid. 

They were smiling, genuinely happy. The aura that once surrounded him had disappeared, leaving him happier in a way. The protective walls that the new boy got past and colored crumbled to the ground and a vast white fog surrounded the three. The tiled floor chipped away and the shards fell into a pit. A marbled floor faded into the picture and a familiar set of walls encased them. The room's lighting changed into the odd tone he had seen only on place before.

It was minutes before Sasuke realized his eyes were open and he was standing in the middle of Naruto's room. He turned, confused as to how he ended up here, and saw three pairs of eyes looking upon him. They were all too familiar to him and yet he couldn't place names on them. Déjà vu flooded his veins as he realized who he was facing.

"You returned." That was all the raven heard before he fell to the ground, writhing as memories of a rejected childhood probed his mind. The afternoon his mother was killed hadn't haunted him in years, yet here it was, re-embedding him with the guilt and pain of her death. His eyes trembled as he stared back up at the people; Itachi, Shikamaru and Naruto. Looking past the three he noticed two pairs of transparent eyes looking at him. One pair glared at him with such a sharp hint of harshness that made him want to be invisible, to be dead. The other pair was gentler and was like a safe house to him. His mother smiled at him and waved before taking on an act of sand and disappearing out the window. His father did the same and only right before he disappeared did he smile at Sasuke. It was the only form of kindness his father ever showed to him and it was a figment of his son's imagination.

A tight constricting force attacked his lungs and, after several minutes of struggling against it, he finally let out a bout of coughs. He clutched his stomach and staggered to his feet. He stood seconds too fast and the room spun out of control. His legs wobbled and his body swayed against the spinning room, making the raven haired boy nauseous. He felt his body become frail and dependant and reached for the bodies stands mere feet away. He legs gave way with a nearly inaudible _snap_-ping noise and his weak being stumbled forward, landing in the arms and bodies of his worried companions.

Instinctively, his arms straightened out to save his body from the fall. A naturally tanned hand grabbed his left arm and spun him around so their bodies were facing each other. Naruto's face seemed perfectly carved like a marble statue. At this moment it was all Sasuke could bear to look at. A drunken voice nailed the young Uchiha's mind, breaking his sight of the blonde's caring face. The room spun as his mind processed the words he remembered.

_You disappeared..._

_You returned..._

He thought about those four words. He tried to remember the dreamlike sequence his mind went through. The transmogrified images that were burned into his brain; he wasn't sure if those would ever leave him. It was a kaleidoscope sort of effect that altered how he perceived the originals. After the day of his mother's death, the young boy's mind had become a filter. He had rid his conscious state of being of the thoughts that haunted him whenever the wounds were reopened. The semi-permeable wall that divided consciousness from unconsciousness melted away; he was left with a rush of memories that hadn't plagued him since childhood.

A far from sober Itachi stared through Shikamaru's brunette hair, which was now framing his face after their games. The look he gave his regressing brother showed he knew what was running through the teen's mind. Although he may have been anything but in sobriety, his thoughts were still humanly accurate. After years of being in and out of his brother's webbed life, he needed to pick a side and stay there. So he chose what would make his younger brother feel more secure.

He staggered oddly and slowly towards his younger brother. Itachi reached out for his brother's face, lightly stroking his gelled raven hair that edged it. He took a hold of Sasuke's chin and leaned into him, placing his mouth by the younger one's ear. "I'm sorry it..." When inebriated, Itachi was hesitant where he usually wouldn't be. "That your childhood... was overcast by... by me..."

Sasuke stared blankly into his brother's eyes. For someone who was supposedly drunk, his brother's words were clear and reasonable. Maybe he just acted drunk so he could be slung over Shika. _In that case, I'd be free to call him a pervert without his objection._ Whether he was sober or not didn't really matter to Sasuke. His brother was trying to apologize for something he hadn't had control over. _That is,_ he thought. _Good enough for me._ But he couldn't help but wonder if he and Naruto would ever be the same again.

"Hey Uchiha." Sasuke turned at the call of his family name, recognizing the voice that spoke. Itachi hobbled back to clinging to Shikamaru as the blonde approached his brother.

Before he could continue, Sasuke interrupted him. "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha," he introduced like he had the first time. Naruto's sea blue eyes glimmered as he saw where this was going.

"Does this mean that... we're starting over?" The answer was obvious enough but he still liked hearing it. It made him feel wanted—needed—and he loved that feeling.

The tall raven nodded seemingly happy. "Well, maybe not from the _very_ beginning... At least to before I so stupidly kicked you out." This caused a roar of laughter to break the blonde's face. "What?! What's so funny?!" By the expression he had he wasn't exactly amused by the uncalled for outbreak.

"I'm guessing you didn't read the note I left," he breathed through laughs. "Itachi over there," he explained, jerking his thumb at the man, "told me everything. That you didn't mean what you yelled; that it was like a phase you go through when you get overwhelmed with one emotion." Sasuke gave his brother his famous death glare and said nothing more. "The note I left said I'd be back in a few hours. I figured it'd be good if you had a couple hours to yourself." His hand went to the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly at Sasuke.

The brothers exchanged curses and yells as their lovers sat down the hall laughing. Well, Naruto was laughing at the television; Shikamaru seemed indifferent to everything. Itachi cheerily marched into the room with a seething Sasuke behind him. The younger one forced a smile to his lips as the other started speaking.

"Shika-kun, guess what!" This was exclaimed as he clasped his hands together, much like a school girl when she sees the one she obsesses over. Shikamaru hadn't asked 'What?' nor was he planning on doing so. Itachi knew this so he continued with, "Starting next week we're moving in with my precious baby brother—" Sasuke glared at what he was called and Itachi kept on "—and his Naruto-kun; permanently."

The two sitting on the bed exchanged nervous glances. They both felt the arrangement would not go as smooth as is tolerable by a sane person. Oddly, they had no idea how true the prediction would prove to be.


End file.
